


Why Am I In Your Room? Oh, funny story...

by gayleydefault



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Linhardt has a bad dream, Linhardt is involved ofc theres napping, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault
Summary: When someone asks you to do something, just do it. For the love of god, just do the thing.Don't be like Ferdinand.





	Why Am I In Your Room? Oh, funny story...

**Author's Note:**

> "hey can u help Linhardt with his work"   
"Yea sure"   
*After they walk away*   
"No i refuse"
> 
> Anyways sorry if theyre like ooc this is my first time writing them (this is my first fire emblem fic despite having played like 3 other games)

How?

_HOW????_

How did you fall for _THAT?_ You know, when Edelgard and the professor told you to stop by Linhardt's room to make sure he got his homework done, you should have just listened. It would have saved you so much trouble, you wouldn't be in this mess.

What mess? The mess of you _beING LOCKED IN LINHARDT'S ROOM WHILE HE'S ASLEEP ON THE BED JUST LIKE 8 FEET AWAY._

Just listen to them next time! Moron.

"It's okay, Ferdinand." You mutter, "It's nothing much. Just wake him and explain..."

But when you look back at him... He's sleeping oh so peacefully, and has a soft smile on his face and he looks so comfortable... You can't bring yourself to do it! You had no problem a few months ago. Waking him was simple. You'd gently shake him, he'd be grumpy, but at least he was awake.

Now, the thought of waking him just... Doesn't sit right with you. He looks like a soft little angel. The afternoon sun is streaming into the room but it seems he put up a sort of curtain to stop the sun from falling on his face and so making room a very good setting for naps. Linhardt von Hevring, you know what you're doing.

You're so caught up in staring at him, you've gotta be blushing like mad.

He then shifts and whimpers softly, which causes you to break free from your thoughts. The smile is gone from his face, now replaced with a small frown. Is he having a bad dream...?

This is confirmed when he begins to shift and whimper more.

And now you just _can't_ leave him sleep when he's in distress.

"L-Linhardt!" You gently shake him.

His eyes snap open and he bolts up so fast that you don't have enough time to move out of the way and he ends up headbutting you.

"Ow!" You both cry out.

"Ferdinand, why are you in my room?!"

"Linhardt, are you alright?!"

...

Oh, of _course_ you said that at the same time.

"S-sorry! I can explain why I'm im here!"

"... I'm the one who headbutt you, but you're worried about me...?"

_CAN YOU STOP SAYING THINGS AT THE SAME TIME?!_

"Sorry, sorry." You rub your head but you're still worried about him. "Are you alright? Not just your head but- Well um... You seemed to be having a bad dream..."

"I suppose I... Well, I was." He sighs.

"Do you... Uh, want to talk about it...?"

"Not really it was just a bad dream."

But he's _shaking_, so it _must_ have been bad.

"I don't mind listening." You say softly, going to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's one I've had before. A few times, actually. I just usually go find Caspar to talk about it... I'm... Well, you know how I feel about blood and battle... _I hate it._ I get squeamish. But in the dream I'm... Surrounded by pools of blood while all of my friends lay on the ground around me or are fighting and killing each other."

He has this terrible dream often? Goodness, you could never...

"It usually ends with me holding one of my friends in my arms and just watching them die... I'm often so shaken that I can't move after and Caspar comes to find me instead. I-"

"You don't have to continue talking about it. You can stop."

He nods but then stares at you.

_"So why are you in here?"_

Funny story.

"Ah... Well, Edelgard and the professor asked me days ago to help you with your homework since you haven't been turning it in or just turning in blank sheets." You give a nervous chuckle.

"They shoved you into my room, didn't they?"

"Of course they did."

"Well I'm not doing any work right now. I'm tired. Since you're here, nap with me."

"Linhardt, I cannot-"

But he's pulling you down on the bed and wrapping his arms around you before you can finish your sentence and he's surprisingly strong enough to _keep_ you there.

"L-Lin-" You stop when you hear him already breathing softly. How does he fall asleep so quickly...

But now you can do nothing but give in. So you wrap your arms around him and close your eyes, and indulge in Linhardt's favorite activity.

_You take a nap._

* * *

***BONUS***

  
"Professor... Should we go check on them?" Edelgard asks as she and the other woman leave the dining hall.

"We can, I guess. Let's go."

So they walk to Linhardt's room, expecting to hear Ferdinand fussing at Linhardt or at least trying to wake him. But they hear... _Nothing?_ Byleth pries the door open, wincing when it makes a lot of noise.

"Oh my..." She chuckles. "Edelgard-"

"Are they...? Did Linhardt really manage to get Ferdinand to nap with him?"

"It's kinda cute..."

"I... Well, I suppose..."

"Come on, let's leave them be."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hope someone reads this and i hope yall enjoy  
Kudos and comments r always nice :3


End file.
